Rock My World
by TwiHEAcontest
Summary: Bella took a deep breath, and felt chills go up her spine. It felt like somebody was looking at her. She turned around quickly yet there was no one there. Contest entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest


**Contest entry for the Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest**

**Title: Rock my world**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary:**Bella took a deep breath, and felt chills go up her spine. It felt like somebody was looking at her. She turned around quickly yet there was no one there.

**Disclaimer:** These are Stephanie Meyer's characters and she owns everything. I'm just the next door neighbor who likes to come over and play around with all her stuff.

* * *

It was a foggy Forks day. Bella was standing in the small coffee shop attached to her favorite bookstore while she waited for her friend, Alice, to finish up her monumental coffee order. Chuckling to herself, Bella made her way over to their favorite couch. Alice finally arrived holding a cup of the most complicated coffee known to man close to her chest. She took a sip from her cup and looked at Bella, her eyes dancing with excitement. Taking a deep breath, she met her gaze.

"What?" Bella asked, with a hint of expectation in her voice.

"You know what."

"No I don't," Bella remarked trying to sound nonchalant. Alice raised her eyebrows and the straight face Bella had composed began to fall. She looked down at the table and back at Alice as a smile broke out across her face.

"I knew it!" Alice said triumphantly. "You _are_ excited!"

"Of course I am! They're going to stream the concert live and for free!"

"They're so awesome," Alice sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they," Bella said in total agreement with her friend.

Both of them took a long quiet drink. To say they are fans is an understatement. They know all about them, from their parents' names to their favorite foods.

Then it happened. The feeling that Bella tries to push away before it consumes her. Alice and her damned intuition knew exactly what Bella was thinking about. Alice put her cup down and took her best friend's hand. Bella looked down as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Bella, it's hard to wonder what might have been. I completely understand. I think about Jasper everyday. I just _feel _that we should be together. I get that with you and Edward. I know you felt it that night and I'm pretty sure they did, too."

"Alice, I dream about him, I dream about that night and it almost doesn't seem real. Sometimes I think I imagined it," Bella sniffled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"But you didn't. Your proof is sleeping right next to you." Bella gave Alice a watery smile as she looked to her side and saw Renesmee sleeping soundly in her infant stroller. She lightly stroked her baby's face as a warmth of love poured through her body, making her feel instantly better.

"At least he gave you more of a parting gift than just a memory of an amazing orgasm," Alice said smirking at Bella.

"Alice… sshhh!" Bella said looking around seeing if anybody heard her. "You're right. I have the most beautiful daughter and she's a perfect blend of the two of us. I never thought I'd be a single mom, but since I am, I'm grateful it's with his baby," she leaned down and kissed Renesmee on her cheek.

"Are you already done with your coffee oh mystic one?" Bella asked, grinning.

Alice rolled her eyes and stood up. "Phhhhsh. You wish you had my gift." She picked up her cup, and sashayed her way to the counter to give the cup back. Bella had her tea in a portable cup, so once Alice returned they walked out of the little coffee house and into the bookstore. They were both looking at Renesmee as Bella pushed her, Alice was cooing over how beautiful she is.

Out of the blue Alice asked Bella a question that pulled her out of her reverie, "Are you going to try and contact him again?"

Bella took a deep breath and exhaled, "You know I've tried, and after the last time, I got scared, so I'm not going to pursue it anymore."

"The last time?"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't tell you?" She internally smacked herself.

"No, _you_ didn't missy! What happened that got you so scared?" Alice said, tapping her foot.

"Well, you know how I managed to find the numbers for his tour manager, the band manager, and the recording company?"

"Yes… "

"Well, I found the number for his agent and I gave him a call." Bella looked away and started to mindlessly play with the books on the shelves, her stomach in knots. Alice put her hand reassuringly over Bella's and squeezed it.

"Remember every person I called said I was crazy and that I was a gold digger looking for publicity?"

"Yeah. Those bastards."

"Well, his agent was worse. I called him to tell him about Renesmee and how it's not right for the father to not know he has a child. He started going off on me, telling me there is no way that this could've happened. Of course he hung up on me. I called back several times, and the last time he had the audacity to say that none of the band members have sex while on the road, unless it's with their significant other."

Alice looked at her, shocked. Bella continued to walk slowly through the store.

"I know! Some weird pact they made. Anyway, I told him that wasn't true and I would gladly have a paternity test done to prove it. Then he got really mad and told me that if I truly wanted to pursue this and attempt to get publicity for this ridiculous claim, then he would make sure that child services knew about this crazy mom with delusions, and my child… she would get taken away from me." Bella's eyes filled up with hot tears and spilled onto her cheeks. Alice gave her a big, reassuring hug.

"Well, you should fight those assholes and sue them for everything they got for what they've put you through, especially emotional distress." Bella giggled a little bit and took a deep breath. Alice handed Bella a tissue and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Publicity? If you wanted publicity you would have gone to the papers by now! Those idiots. If I ever meet those agents, I'm going to kick their self-entitled asses!" Calming herself with a deep breath, she continued. "Anyway, if The Cullen Clan ever goes into rock and roll obscurity, maybe we can all reconnect. I doubt we'll be able to go to another one of their concerts anytime soon. Did you know that a floor ticket is over five hundred dollars now?"

"What? You're kidding me!"

"I wish I was," Alice said indignantly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh well, I guess it's better this way. I don't think I could handle being that close to him and not _seeing_ him, you know?" Bella stated sadly.

Alice thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're right. It would be too heart-breaking. Plus, it would kill me to see girls go backstage, knowing what will probably happen. I mean, neither one has a girlfriend, but to see the other women… "

"Don't worry. I feel the same way. I don't want to know or see a pile of pretty girls going backstage." Bella looked at her and smiled.

"We were those girls last year." Alice smiled and they laughed a little.

"Ah, good times. Good times," Bella said wistfully as she looked at her baby girl stirring. "Hey, I gotta get going. I need to get Renesmee home to feed her, bathe her and get her to bed."

"You know, Bella. I do like her name. Yeah, you got a lot of flack for it, but I love that you combined your mom's and his mom's name for her name."

Smiling, Bella nodded her head, "Yeah, her name is a bit unusual, but I wanted to have something of her father in her everyday life since he's not going to be there." Bella took a deep breath, and felt chills go up her spine. It felt like somebody was looking at her. She turned around quickly yet there was no one there.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Alice inquired.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I'm fine. I think my emotions are getting the best of me now. I'm hallucinating!" They both start laughing and walked out of the store.

With Renesmee asleep, Bella decided to order some Chinese food and watch the concert on her laptop. As soon as the music started she put her food aside and got really close to the monitor to see him come onstage. One by one the lights came up on each of the band members. It started with Emmett on drums, soon after Rosalie on bass, followed by Jasper on lead guitar, and after a minute or so of jamming, Edward came onstage with his hands up in the air, acknowledging the crowd, before he broke out into song.

Her heart leapt at the sight of him. His tight as can get jeans, open shirt with a dark brown leather necklace around his beautiful neck, and his sexy as can be bronze hair looking more messy than usual. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as her mind traveled back to last year…

_***Last March***_

"Oh, Alice, I can't believe you found backstage passes on Stub Hub!" Bella exclaimed.

They were bouncing with excitement while waiting in line to go backstage to meet their favorite all-time band. Alice and Bella were holding hands because the butterflies in their bodies were threatening to eat them alive.

"I know! I checked everyday to find affordable tickets, and these just popped up at two in the morning!" They squealed and hugged each other. Both of them had to dig pretty heavily into their savings for these tickets.

A man with a clipboard appeared from behind the curtain leading to backstage. He counted the people in line. There were fifteen fans waiting, most of them girls.

"Alright. My name is Seth. These are the ground rules before you meet the band. There is to be no contact except shaking hands and asking for an autograph. They will take pictures with each person afterwards. If for any reason there is any inappropriate conduct, you will be escorted out immediately. Is everybody in agreement?"

There was a collective "yes" among the group and he opened the curtain and let them in. Alice and Bella were purposely in the back of the line, hoping that they would be able to linger with the band for a little bit longer. The two best friends held hands tightly as they were guided to the meeting room. After what seemed like forever, the band came in dressed in different clothes from what they wore onstage.

"That's nice that they wanted to freshen up for us," whispered Alice. Bella nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't speak because Edward's intense green eyes were staring into hers. Bella quickly looked over at Alice and it looked like the same thing was happening to her with Jasper. Bella's heart fluttered thinking this could be one amazing night if they played their cards right. The eye contact was broken when the greeting started.

When it was finally their turn, Alice stood behind Bella. Emmett was the first in line for them to meet. Bella shook his hand and looked up to him.

"It's such an honor to meet you! I think you're the only person in the world who could give Yoshiki Hayashi a run for his money on drums." Emmett's eyes lit up.

"You know about him?"

"Yeah! I can tell you were inspired by him."

"Woah, dude. That's impressive. You know your musicians. What's your name?"

"Bella," she said with a big smile.

"Well, Bella, thank you for that great compliment!" He signed a picture of the band and handed it to her. She smiled and nodded at him.

Next to him was Rosalie who looked a little stern, so Bella shook her hand and said enthusiastically, "It's great to meet you and congratulations on getting married!" Rosalie's lips curved up a little bit. Bella continued, "It's amazing to see to how strong your love is, especially being on the road. I truly admire that." Rosalie finally managed a small smile; she took the picture and signed it.

"Thank you for coming to our concert, Bella," Rosalie said politely.

Bella smiled and moved to Jasper. _My goodness he is good looking_ thought Bella. Her heart skipped a beat just looking at him and he's not the one she is totally head over heels for! He had a smirk on his face and Bella knew that he knew she was speechless. He shook her hand while she smiled goofily at him.

"Thank you for coming and supporting us."

"Oh! Of course! You guys totally rock. Both Alice and I have been fans of yours from the very beginning." Bella took a deep breath to calm herself and to keep from rambling. Jasper looked over and saw Alice talking to Emmett.

"So that's her name. Alice…" Jasper said quietly, his eyes fixed on Alice.

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Bella noticed he was still looking at Alice, so she thought she would press it a little more for her bestie's advantage.

"She's so thoughtful. We do everything together. With both of us being single it's good to have somebody there so you don't feel so lonely." Jasper was still looking at her and nodding his head.

"So, she's single?" He asked softly.

="Totally and completely free. She's waiting for a cowboy to come and sweep her off her feet," Bella said with a smile. He looked back at Bella with a big grin. _Alice better thank me big time for this_ Bella thought as he signed the photograph and handed it back to her. Bella smiled at him, shook his hand again, and took a few steps to the left.

Staring at the floor, Bella was trying to calm herself. She slowly looked up into the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Her breath left her as she stared hopelessly at the Adonis standing in front of her. Edward glanced at her shirt and smiled. He raised one eyebrow and looked at her. She blushed, but didn't look away. Bella internally thanked Alice for her creativity. Edward had written a song called Blood Singer. It was a sad song about how he longed for a certain girl so much that it was like her very essence, her blood was calling out to him. For tonight, Alice had made a skin-tight dark blue tee with the words _your singer_ emblazoned across the chest for Bella to wear.

"It's an honor to meet you," she managed to squeak out.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella." Edward crooned as he reached out and slowly shook her hand. Bella nearly fainted when he said her name, which he'd overheard from the other conversations his band mates had with her. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could've sworn it was going to explode. They were still holding hands when he spoke again.

"So, I heard you talking to Jasper over there, you and your friend have been fans from the beginning?"

"Yes. From the very beginning when your hair was down to your shoulders." Bella took a sharp intake of breath and looked down. _Stupid Bella! Why can you not think before you speak? He's always said that long hair was a regret of his_! She silently berated herself. He started chuckling and she looked back at him.

"Well then, I would say you truly are a fan to like me even before the haircut." Bella smiled and laughed with him, letting the laughter quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"So Bella," Edward began, "how many concerts have you been too?"

"This is my first one," she said quietly.

"First one? But I thought you were a fan," he said amusingly.

"I am, but this is the first one I could afford to go to." Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, intrigued at her reply.

"Well, technically I couldn't afford it. I had to pretty much empty my savings to buy the ticket. But this opportunity only comes once in a lifetime, and I decided you were worth it." Bella's eyes went wide and it felt like her heart stopped. _Why in the hell did my filter go down while I was talking to him? I just made myself sound like a desperate fan girl. _Bella looked down as her internal monologue was warring with her brain trying to find some way to salvage the conversation.

Edward squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. His eyes were staring into her's and the air became super charged as his thumb slowly traced circles on her hand. She got so lost in the sensation that her other hand holding the picture relaxed, and she dropped it. The picture landed right in the middle of them, on top of his boots. She knelt down to get it and as she looked up at him Bella realized her face was at his crotch, her breath caught.

She quickly righted herself before she got kicked out. She looked at Edward and noticed his breathing was a little ragged. Bella gave him a knowing smile as he looked her up and down, and then settled back on her eyes.

"Alright, let's get a move on girls," Seth said with an authoritative tone.

His voice made Bella jump a little as her little bubble with Edward was popped. Bella noticed that Alice and Jasper were having a similar experience. Seth guided Bella away from Edward and Alice could only say a brief "Hello" to him as the two girls were moved into the picture room with the other fans.

The room was filled with squeals and chatter, all the fans excitedly talking about their meet and greet with the band. Alice took Bella's hand and they looked at each other. They knew something special had happened and neither one wanted to lose the feeling from it.

"Either we both go, or neither one of us do. Agreed?" Alice whispered seriously. Bella squeezed Alice's hand. They knew what Alice meant, either they both get laid or neither did They sealed it with a super tight hug, when Seth spoke up again.

"Okay. Line up on the right side of the room, the same order as when you came in. The band will stand on the left side. When I call your name, come up and stand on the taped line in front of the band and we'll take your picture. Once your picture is taken, go behind the curtain to the attached room and we will print it for you."

The band came in and immediately the girls caught eyes with Edward and Jasper. The pictures were going quickly and all of a sudden Bella got nervous.

"Alice, how are we going to do this? They're going to usher us out as soon as the picture is taken," she whispered anxiously.

Alice turned to her and whispered, "Don't worry; I just know something's going to happen. It's going to work out, but I think we should take the picture together, not separate." Bella looked at her quizzically. "Just trust me on this," Alice said with a thoughtful look on her face. Bella nodded her head in agreement, because she trusted her with all her heart.

When Seth called Bella's name out, she asked him if Alice could join her in the picture. He agreed, seemingly happy that this torture for him was almost over. They both stood on the piece of tape on the floor when Edward said, "Hey, let's mix things up! It's the last picture, so let's have some fun."

Bella looked over her shoulder and saw him whispering something to Jasper.

"Let's make it look like a group prom picture!" Jasper and Emmett started laughing and agreed immediately.

Bella felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist and pull her against him. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensation of his body. She put her hands over his and slowly pushed them up from her waist to right below her breasts. Their bodies were so close Bella could feel his hardness through his jeans. She was so turned on she would have jumped him right there if security wasn't going to throw her out if she did.

"Say cheese!" Seth called out as a few pictures were taken.

"Okay. Bella, Alice, if you would just come over here to this room… "

"You know what Seth? We got it from here," Jasper said.

"What?"

"Thank you, Seth. You've been wonderful, as always, but please get Alice and Bella their pictures. We'll take over from here," he commanded looking at Alice.

Seth smiled and went into the other room, quickly he returned and handed Bella and Alice their pictures.

"Alright you guys, have a good night." Seth waved at the band as he walked away and got back to talking on his earpiece while flipping through his papers on his clipboard.

"So, we're heading back to the hotel. Jasper, Edward, are these two ladies coming with you? Hopefully more than once?" Emmett snickered as he walked off with Rosalie.

Bella turned bright red as she looked up at Edward. He still had his arms around her, but was looking down and shaking his head. "You'll have to excuse my brother, he's a fifteen year old boy stuck in a man's body."

"Well, he seems like a lot of fun, and hey, who knows what tonight holds?" Alice said happily. Edward and Jasper looked at each other, and without another word, Edward took Bella's hand and led the way out of the building.

They were all sitting on the floor in Jasper's suite getting ready to play seven minutes in heaven and Bella's heart was beating so loudly she had to swallow and take deep breaths to keep her nerves in check. Bella and Alice were introduced to James and Victoria who were the stage managers of every show, and they decided to play.

"Jasper, tell me why we decided to let Emmett chose the entertainment?" Edward said while running his hands through his hair.

"Because unlike you, my brother who likes to get his panties in a bunch, I know how to loosen up and have a good time. And nothing loosens you up like some good ole' high school daring games," Emmett replied sitting beers in front of Bella and Alice. Edward huffed and Bella giggled a little. Edward looked at her and smiled. It made Bella's heart begin to race again.

Alice and Bella exchanged worried looks because neither one of them wanted to be spending seven minutes with anybody except their boys. Everyone was seated boy, girl, boy, girl. Bella was between Jasper and Emmett, and Alice was between Edward and James. Jasper was picked to go first. He spun the bottle and Bella said a silent prayer for Alice. The room went quiet as the bottle slowed down. Bella's heart came to a halt when the bottle stopped, pointing at her.

Bella looked up at Alice who looked sad, then she looked over at Edward and he looked upset? Finally Bella looked at Jasper who seemed really unsettled. She decided she couldn't do this to her best friend.

"Sorry guys. No do-over's. That's the rules. Get up and go in that closet," Emmett said amusingly when he sensed her hesitation. Bella and Jasper stood up shakily and went to the closet. James got up to shut the door for us.

"Now before I shut the door, you guys need to kiss. Those are the rules," James said gleefully. Bella looked over at Alice who gave her a silent nod. Jasper and Bella leaned forward and kissed on the lips as the door shut.

They pulled apart as soon as the door closed. It was a little awkward as they stood there in silence. She had to tell him why she couldn't kiss him.

"Jasper..." He looked at her and Bella noticed their eyes were adjusting to the darkness. She continued whispering, "It's not that I don't think you're good looking or anything like that, it's just that Alice is my best friend, and she likes you, enormously. I can't betray her like that. Plus, I really like Edward and don't want to give him the wrong impression of me. Well, not that he really has the best impression anyways. I mean, I just came back to a hotel room with the band, so what does that tell you?" She laughed nervously.

Jasper smiled, "I like her too."

"You do? Really?"

"Yes, I really do," He chuckled.

At that moment, Bella's brain came up with a brilliant plan. "Jasper, how about we help each other out?" He raises his eyebrows and purses his lips with a curved smile.

"I'm listening…"

"Okay. The next time the bottle is on you, I will do what ever I can to get in Alice's direction. When she gets the bottle I'll do the same thing for her. Then you do the same for me with Edward." He thought for one moment, then smiled and held out his hand. Bella took it and together they said, "deal".

They spent the rest of the time telling jokes to each other. Then they heard everyone say the countdown starting from ten. Jasper winked at Bella and he opened the door right when the countdown ended. Everyone cheered as Jasper took her by the hand and led Bella back to her spot. She looked at Alice and tried to tell her through her eyes that nothing happened. Alice just looked wistfully in Bella's direction. Edward was running his hands through his hair again.

Then it was Bella's turn to spin the bottle. She gave it a twirl and said another silent prayer. Of course it would land between James and Rosalie. She did not want to get into the closet with James, he just creeped her out. Luckily Emmett had other ideas.

"Alright! I finally get to see some girl on girl action!" He shouted. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and got up and walked to the closet. Bella took a deep breath and got up thankful Emmett had said something_. I never thought I'd be kissing a girl, but it was much better than James._ Bella thought as she walked to the closet.

Rosalie kissed Bella on the lips as the door closed. She pulled away after a few moments. "So Bella," she whispered, "Ever done anything with a girl before?" Bella managed to stutter a "no" before Rosalie laughed. "Well, how about we give them a show? I know Emmett will open this door before the time is done to try and see something. You game?" Bella thought for a minute and decided to throw caution to the wind.

"I'm game," she answered resolutely.

Rosalie smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Slowly she started kissing Bella's neck and her hands were feeling their way across her chest. She slipped her hand under the shirt and lifted it up. Bella held her breath as she pulled down the cup of her bra and tugged on right nipple. She instantly got wet and her hips started to move out of their own volition. Rosalie smiled and lowered her head to suck on the exposed nipple while her hand started to fondle the left one. Bella started to get that tingly feeling between her legs and she moaned out loud. Then they heard from outside the door, "Shit! Did you hear that? I think they're really getting it on in there!" Emmett said excitedly. A giggle escaped both of their lips as Rosalie unzipped Bella's pants and stuck her hand inside. She instantly tensed up.

"Relax Bella. I'm a girl, and I know what we like." Bella took a deep breath and relaxed. She was slowly moving her hand around then started to kiss Bella again when she tapped her clit. She started tapping it faster and faster and Bella couldn't contain her moans. "Touch me Bella" she breathily whispered. She inserted her finger inside and Bella started to feel an orgasm coming on strong, so she and quickly stuck her hand down Rosalie's pants and found her already really wet.

Bella started to gently rub around her clit and then quickened the pace. Rosalie started moaning and bucking her hips. She put a finger in her and was moving at the same quick speed that Rosalie was using with her. Their hips found a rhythm and they began to sweat. Bella felt the coil in stomach tightening and her breathing was getting shallower. "I'm almost there" Rosalie choked out. The door opened slightly, but they didn't care. They were so lost in the sensation of their bodies beginning to orgasm that their kisses became passionate and domineering. They both stilled as the orgasm hit them both at the same time.

Slowly they both opened their eyes, looked at each other, and smiled. They looked to the left and saw Emmett staring at them with his mouth open and eyes wide. "Come on Emmett! Let the rest of us see!" James hollered. Emmett stepped away from the door just in time for Bella to get her shirt down and their hands out of each others pants.

The whole room was silent. Bella noticed her pants were unzipped, her shirt was wrinkled and her lips felt swollen. She looked at Alice who's eyes were huge, then at Edward who had the same look as Emmett. Rosalie took a deep breath and took Bella's hand. "We are going to the restroom to freshen up. Continue without us please." She said as she led Bella to a bathroom.

Bella went into the smaller one and Rosalie went into the master bathroom. As she was stood in the bathroom, she couldn't help but smile. Bella couldn't stop thinking about she had just a great orgasm, and by a girl! She sat down for awhile just stunned about what happened and how this whole night was going. Finally she shook herself out of her stupor and got up.

She grabbed a washcloth and washed her face, being careful not to remove the eye makeup. Then she lightly washed her girly parts, smiling that they were a little swollen. She then washed her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. When her clothes were completely intact and her hair looked pretty good, Bella walked out, hoping next time it would be Edward. She didn't know what happened to good girl Bella, but she loved this version! Bella took her seat next to Jasper who looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She giggled and looked down. "Oh yeah. Bella had an orgasm. I can feel the intensity rolling off of her." Jasper stated boldly. She looked at him and her mouth dropped.

Alice giggled as Edward looked at Bella, his green eyes very dark. His stare was so intense that she began to wonder if she did something wrong. She put her head down and tried to ignore his stare, while trying to quell the uneasy butterflies in her stomach. Bella knew that because she went into the closet with Rosalie, she just ruined any chances she might have had with him. Tears threatened to leak out, but she didn't want them to see her cry, so she tried to change the subject.

Bella downed her bottle of beer and noticed Rosalie and Emmett missing. "Hey, where's Rosalie and Emmett?" Victoria laughed. "After she came out of the bathroom Emmett literally ran out of the room with her and they went to his suite. You guys must have had some serious things going on in there for him to get so turned on and leave a party." She said looking at Bella expectantly. She looked at Victoria and answered, "A lady never kisses and tells."

Everyone laughed, (except for Edward) as Alice spun the bottle. Bella noticed it was going to land on James, so she pretended to "sneeze", and knocked over her empty beer bottle. It hit the spinning bottle with just enough force to bring it around to land in front of Jasper. Alice's eyes sparkled with happiness and Jasper looked at Bella with an appraising smile. He got up and held out his hand for Alice. She took his hand and James got up to shut the door. The last thing I saw was their lips lightly kissing as the door shut.

"So….." Bella began trying to think of what to say. "Who went into the closet while I was in the restroom? Victoria spoke up. "Well, James spun and got Jasper; they both wouldn't get within inches of each other, so he spun again and got Edward!" She said laughing. "But Edward was having none of it! So we decided that he shouldn't get any more chances and hope he has better luck next time. Then I spun and got Edward." All of the sudden Bella felt jealousy rise up in her. "So we went into the closet, but all we did was kiss a little. I was rather disappointed. I wanted to make James here a little jealous." She said as she kissed his neck and rubbed his chest. Bella smiled at the thought of him not doing anything with her. "As it happened, James practically ripped the door open cause he didn't want anybody kissing me! He's such a kill joy." She said with mock anger.

James started to give the countdown and Bella still hadn't looked at Edward again though she felt his eyes boring into her. Everyone chimed in and when the door opened, Jasper and Alice were looking extremely disheveled. Their clothes were all messed up and the sweat coming off of both of them says it all. Alice gave Bella a knowing smirk as she gingerly sat down. "Well?" James asked, tapping his foot. Alice smiled sweetly. "Sorry, James. A lady never kisses and tells!" Everyone except Edward started laughing as he huffed back to the circle and sat down.

Finally it was Edward's turn. He spun the bottle and Bella watched it closely as if her life depended on it. She noticed it was slowing down towards Alice. Alice looked at Victoria and said, "Oh! You have something in your hair Victoria, let me get it." She leaned over across the circle and made sure to give James a good view of her breasts through her low cut shirt as she picked a wrapper out of Victoria's hair. Bella saw that Alice had the paper in her hand before, and Jasper quickly moved the bottle away from her, and tapped it lightly so it would slowly spin to me. James and Victoria were completely distracted, so they didn't notice. When Alice got back into her place, the bottle was facing Bella. Her heart got stuck in her throat as she shakily stood up.

They walked to the closet and Edward didn't even bother to let James close the door, he shut it quickly and a little bit forcefully. Bella noticed one hand running through his hair and the other hand pinching the bridge of his nose. The butterflies in Bella's stomach came back full force. "You don't need to be worried" Bella whispered quickly. "Jasper and I didn't do anything. We just talked. We came up with a plan to help him get Alice." Bella held her breath, willing her heart to stop pounding painfully against her chest. Edward leaned his head down and looked into her eyes, their lips millimeters away from each other.

Then he whispered, "You and Rosalie? Did you really get off with each other?" Bella smiled at him shyly as Edward ran his hand through his hair again. _Just tell him like it is, Bella_. Her inner voice said. "Yes we did, it was pretty intense." Edward's breathing changed slightly, and this made Bella grow suddenly bold. She ran her hands up Edward's arms, to his shoulders, to his neck, where she threaded her hands in his hair. 'Tell me Edward, can you do better?"

Before she knew it, Bella was pinned against the closet wall. He parted her lips with his tongue and she welcomed him. In that instant something broke loose. Their tongues were madly intertwining with each other as he pressed his body into hers. He ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her butt, hard. She moaned as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Bella fisted her hands in his hair as she started to move her hips back and forth trying to ease the ache between her legs. With his hands firmly on her hips he started to grind his hips into hers. She could feel an orgasm building up and desire consumed her.

"Fuck me Edward." Bella breathed. With an almost primal growl he put his hands under her shirt and roughly grabbed her breasts. They were still kissing as he found her nipples and pinched them with no mercy. She cried out as flutters of desire coursed through her body. All of the sudden she was thrown over his shoulder, she heard the door open and he said to everyone, "Game over". They were moving so fast Bella's vision was blurred. Before she knew it the door to his suite had closed and they were back in darkness.

He took Bella off his shoulder and pushed her against the wall. He crushed his lips to her and that ignited Bella's body. He roughly pulled her shirt up and she hastily helped take it off and threw it as his mouth attacked her left nipple. He was sucking and biting it while pulling on her right. She was writhing and moaning as blissful pain made her even wetter. He moved to the other nipple and she grabbed his hair and pulled hard as a shockwave of pain hit her. He growled and smacked her ass has he roughly grinded into her. Bella knew she was being punished and did not want it to stop.

He backed up slightly and took off his shirt while Bella was taking off her jeans. She wanted him so bad that she pulled off every piece of clothing she had on as fast as she could. He did the same and the instant he was naked, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They started to fiercely kiss again as he carried her to a table and laid her down. He started to kiss her neck as two of his fingers began probing her folds. She writhed against his hand and opened her legs shamelessly begging for him to take her.

"You want me to fuck you Bella?" He growled out as he kissed her and smacked her clit. Her whole body jerked in surprise. "I asked you a question." He breathed heavily as he kissed her again. He smacked her clit twice in a row, each one harder than the last. Intense waves of pain, heat and pleasure rocked her body. He silenced her whimpers with heavy kissing. "Say. It. Bella." He said, hitting her swollen clit after each word. The burning between her legs was so intense she could hardly speak. Bella stuttered to find the words as she felt his lips curve up in a smile.

He pulled her up so their bodies were flush with each other. She could feel the tip of him at her entrance. "What do you want?" He asked again as he pulled on her nipples and rocked his hips back and forth, barely grazing her. She was about to become completely unglued. She couldn't take it anymore, and she finally found her voice. "Fuck me Edward!" She demanded. He slammed himself into her and she screamed out in ecstasy. He was thrusting in and out, hard and fast. She grabbed on to his shoulders for support. His hands were gripping her hips hard and he was moving her up and down so her clit was being rubbed against his body as he hit her g-spot from the inside.

She could feel her release coming on fast. Her body started to tingle everywhere and her stomach was coiled so tight she thought she was going to hit the roof. "Almost there" She panted. His thrusts became frenzied, and his grunts became louder. "Tell me you're mine, Bella. Tell me that no one else can have you. You are MINE." Edward demanded. She dug into his shoulders and screamed, "I'm yours!" as her climax hit. She lost all sense of time and space as she clung to his body for dear life as swells of continuous orgasms hit her. Bella was contracting so hard and fast around him that he growled her name as his orgasm hit.

Their heads were resting on each other's shoulder as they slowly came down off of their respective highs, their bodies still tightly locked together. Bella was trembling as he pulled out and carried her bridal style to the bed. With one hand he pulled the sheets back. Then he gently and almost reverently laid her down. Edward crawled into the other side and spooned Bella, tucking her body into his, locking his arms around her chest and waist.

She closed her eyes and sighed happily as her body shook lightly from the lingering orgasms. Edward kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "sshh…calm down my beautiful Bella." She giggled and turned to face him, doing a little happy dance in her head over his term of endearment.

"I wish I could, but I can't control it." She laughed poking his chest lightly. "You have done something amazing to my body, and I will never be the same!" She giggled as she buried her head in his chest. He chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down her back. She looked up at him and stared into his deep green eyes.

He brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek while his thumb ghosted over her lips. He stared into her eyes, and she felt something shift between them. All of the sudden she wanted to make love to him. She wanted a deeper intimacy with him. She leaned up and softly kissed his lips. With his hand still cupping her cheek, he pushed his lips harder against hers and slowly opened up his mouth as their tongues softly and slowly danced with each other. Bella's heart leapt with excitement as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss deepened as he rolled her onto her back, and he gently ran his hands down her chest, softly cupping her breasts. Her hips instantly responded by moving back and forth. Without breaking the kiss, he moved on top of her and lightly grasped the back of her neck, while the other hand started to gently caress between her legs. Bella's hips started to move a little faster as a familiar tightness started to form in her stomach.

He moved his hand to her leg and lifted it slightly as he pushed into her, stopping once he was fully buried inside. They moaned together in pleasure. He laid his forehead against hers and breathed out, "Oh god, Bella. You feel so good. We fit perfectly." Bella's eyes filled with tears as his tender words consumed her. "Yes, Edward. Yes, everything tonight is perfect. It's like my body was made for you." She whispered as she pushed his lips down to meet hers. Bella kissed him with all the passion and sudden closeness she felt. He started to move his hips back and forth, not rushing anything. He dragged is lips across Bella's neck and slowly moved to the hollow by her ears as they moved together in unison. Their moaning and heavy breathing the only sounds surrounding them.

Bella began to feel the slow burn of an orgasm coming on, and as much as she loved going slow, she couldn't handle it much longer. "Faster Edward", she whispered in his ear. He started going faster and her moans turned into breathy and almost inaudible noises. His moans turned into grunts as he moved faster and faster, both of them heading towards another climax. They started kissing and touching each other wildly as they became totally and completely lost in their passion and lust.

"Yes…..oh god, yes!" Bella cried out as her climax hit hard and fast. Edward's thrusting became erratic. "Come for me Bella…oh you feel so good…" He shuddered with his release and she could barely breathe from all the sensations running through her body. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss as their hips continued to rock together, both of them riding out their orgasms in mutual ecstasy. The kissing eventually slowed down to soft, lingering kisses as their bodies began to relax.

He pulled out and hugged her tightly to his chest. Bella closed her eyes and breathed him in, loving how she felt so completely protected. She was in heaven. After several quiet, blissful minutes, her bladder decided to break the moment by telling her how badly she needed to pee. Bella kissed his chest and pulled away, sitting up slowly as her body felt quite unsteady from her orgasm. "Where you going la tua cantante?" Edward asked as he put his arms behind his head.

Bella's cheeks burned red as she pointed to the bathroom. "Oh, of course." He chuckled. A big smile broke across Edward's face as he noticed how unsteadily Bella was walking. "You know, this is all your fault, right?" She said with a smile as she waved her hand up and down her body. Bella not so gracefully sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. After she emptied my bladder, she decided to clean herself with a warm washcloth and light soap. She was pretty sticky from the night's festivities, and she giggled thinking about it as she slowly and lightly began her task. Then the inner voice in her brain started to analyze everything.

_But what would the morning bring? Would he just shoo me out? I don't think he would. I mean, we have had an amazing night together, right? He just called me something in Italian, isn't that a good thing? But I'm probably not the first one he's done this with. _ Bella's heart began to ache. _Do you really want to hear him basically tell you that you were a great one night stand? _ She shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Bella? Everything okay?" Edward called from the room. That broke her out of her reverie. "Yeah. Be out in a sec." She quickly splashed my face with cold water and dried it off. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Bella mentally scolded herself for almost ruining this perfect night. Right then she decided to just enjoy the rest of the night cuddled up in his arms and worry about the morning in…the morning. She cleared her throat and opened the door. He was lying naked underneath a sheet, with his chest exposed/ "Now that's a sight I could get used too…" She said with a sly grin. Bella walked back to the bed and noticed that the blankets changed. "Edward, did you change the blankets?"

He blushed a little and looked down. Bella swooned a little bit at how adorable he was. "Well, I didn't want you to sleep in any…_spots_ that might be on the bed, so I called room service and had them deliver more sheets and blankets." Her heart filled with happiness at such a sweet gesture. "Thank you." She said sincerely. Bella then realized that she had been in the bathroom for more than a few minutes. "Edward, did you want to use the restroom?" He smiled at her. "No, I used the other one. One of the perks of being in a suite." He said looking a bit embarrassed.

She crawled onto the bed and into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you Edward. Thank you for everything. You truly are an amazing and talented man, whose beautiful songs match the exquisite person within." She kissed him with a little more fervor, allowing their tongues to dance with each other as he wrapped his arms around her back and laced one hand through her hair, cupping the back of her neck. Edward and Bella kissed until they needed air. Edward laid her down and turned Bella on her side so he could hold her. Bella lifted her hair up so his lips could rest against the back of her neck. She sighed happily and quickly fell asleep.

Bella woke up feeling a little chilled. She blearily rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked to her left and noticed Edward asleep on his stomach, with the blankets wrapped around him. She chuckled to herself. _So he's a blanket hog!_ That made it easier for her to leave the bed. Bella's heart clenched as she quietly got up and started searching for her things. As she tip-toed through the suite, she couldn't help but smile thinking back on last night. The table in the dining room had smudges all over it, and she blushed even though there was nobody around. She found everything by the door, including her small purse that she had left in Jasper's suite. _How did he remember to get that as he carried me out? _Bella wondered. _Well, I'm not surprised. He is very sweet. And genuine_. Her eyes filled up with tears thinking about leaving. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and texted Alice.

-"**You awake?"** Bella texted as she started to put her clothes on.

-"**Yeah, I am.**" She responded.

-"**Is Jasper awake?"**

-"**No, why?"**

-**I think we should leave before they wake up."**

-"**Why?"**

-**Don't you want to remember last night as it is? Without being told to leave in the morning? I honestly don't think I can bear that Alice. Can you?"**

-"**No. It would break my heart to have Jasper discard me." ** Bella could hear the sadness through her words.

-"**So let's leave a note to them and meet in the lobby in 5 minutes, okay?"**

-"**K".**

Bella put the phone back in her purse and grabbed her shirt. She noticed his shirt on the floor, and after a moment's hesitation, she grabbed his shirt and put it on. She quickly found a pen and notepad on the desk in the living area and quickly wrote a note.

Edward, I decided to leave before you woke up to save you from any discomfort or awkwardness this morning. Last night was the best experience of my life and I will treasure it always. Thank you for showing me what love could feel like. I gave you everything last night Edward Cullen, even my heart.

Your singer,

Bella

She put the pen down and let out a deep, shuddering breath. She took her shirt and folded it neatly, then put it on the pillow she had slept on. She took the note and set it on top of her folded shirt. She took one last look Edward. He looked so peaceful, he even had a slight smile on his lips. Bella would give anything to kiss those lips just one last time. The tears welled up in her eyes, so she blew him a quiet kiss and turned and walked out. As soon as the door to the suite shut, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and it felt like she couldn't breathe. She almost fell to the ground as sorrow began to consume her. Bella ran to the elevator as tears blurred her vision.

She heard a noise behind her, and she saw Alice running down the hall as well. She had tears in her eyes too. The elevator door opened, and they went inside silently. They didn't talk the whole elevator ride down, for they knew that any words at that moment would break the very thin façade they had put on. They quickly walked through the lobby and hailed a cab. It wasn't until they got to Alice's car in the concert parking lot that it finally hit. Bella started to cry. Alice came around and hugged her as they both broke down in sobs. They stood in front of Alice's car crying for a long time, holding on to each other, letting their tears express what they couldn't verbally say. When they were finally cried out, they got in the car and with very heavy hearts, drove back to Forks.

_***Present***_

Bella was taken out of her memories when Renesmee started crying. She wiped the tears off her face with a napkin as she got up. She quickly heated up some breast milk from the fridge and put it in a bottle. She went into her room and picked Renesmee up out of her bassinet. Renesmee quieted down as soon as the bottle was in her mouth.

Bella sat back down on the couch and turned the laptop so she could see it. She pointed at Edward, and with tears in her eyes, said: "See that man honey? That's your daddy. I know he's not here right now, but I know that he loves you very much and someday you'll get to meet him." She hugged her baby girl tightly as tears came spilling out, making no effort to stop them.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Bella dropped Renesmee off at her grandpa's house. Charlie absolutely adores his granddaughter. Although it was quite a scandal that the police chief's daughter was pregnant out of wedlock and that nobody knew who the father was, it didn't stop him from falling completely in love with her. Bella's also pretty sure he knows the dad is not anybody in town because she looks so unique. Maybe someday she'll tell him, but not today. She was busy because she had a lot of appointments to meet.

Bella has always been really good at sewing, so she started a small business for herself fixing people's clothes. She's a tailor, but she doesn't make clothes from scratch. The business is doing good and providing enough for her and Renesmee, but it's not enough to move her out of her one bedroom apartment. The upside is that she doesn't have to spend days away from her daughter. Bella's also been taking college classes online so she can eventually get a bachelors degree.

Bella was sitting on the floor doing some last minute sewing to the bottom of a dress at Jessica Stanley's house. Jessica was going to a big charity event in Seattle, and her mom bought her a beautiful floor length dress for the occasion.

"Oohh Bella, this dress fits perfectly! You did a great job!" She smiled as she checked her reflection in the mirror. Smiling at her, Bella said, "Well there is no doubt it Jess, all eyes are going to be on you!" Jessica giggled excitedly. "You are so right Bella!" She replied as she twirled in the mirror.

Bella kneeled down to pack up her supplies as she rolled her eyes. "Bella, did you catch the show last night? The free concert that The Cullen Clan streamed?"

Bella smiled widely. "I sure did. It was great."

"Isn't Edward so dreamy?"

"Yeah he is."

"I've decided to nickname him, "_The hair"_.

Bella laughed out loud. "That's pretty good! I have to agree with you, his hair is pretty awesome." She began to drift off thinking about running her hands through his hair and how soft it was. "Do you think he would be into me?" Jessica asked as she posed in the mirror. That comment brought Bella out of her thoughts. She swallowed her irrational anger and gave her a kind answer. "Well, if he likes blonds, then I don't see why he wouldn't". Jessica smiled and twirled again.

Bella decided it was time for her to leave. She didn't like anybody else talking about Edward except Alice. "Well Jess, it's been fun and I wish you lots of excitement and glamour at the gala." She said as they hugged. "Thanks Bella. Oh! Before you leave, how is your little girl?" Bella smiled softly at her interest. "She's doing good. Growing bigger by the day!" She chuckled as Jessica handed her a check. "Well, she is beautiful, and I want you to know that if you need anything, even somebody to talk to I'm here." She said touching Bella's arm.

Bella knew that she was dying to know who the father is, and although she can tell that Jessica is sincere, she still has the more gossipy side of her. But to be fair, she would want to know if the roles were reversed. So, Bella smiled at her. "Thank you Jess. That means a lot to me." They hugged each other and Bella waved to her as she headed out. After a few more appointments, Bella decided to eat lunch.

She went to her favorite diner and ordered her favorite sandwich and salad. Bella does this every Saturday, and they never make her pay for it. She has an agreement with the owner. It's an exchange of goods. Bella tailors their clothes, and she gets free food.

Getting lost in her thoughts, she was absent-mindedly stirring her tea when she heard a commotion outside. All of the sudden the quiet buzz in the restaurant became loud. She leaned over to the window and peered out of the blinds, and she saw a black Escalade with men in suits and sunglasses standing around it, guarding somebody.

Bella's heart jumped in her chest. _Who could be here visiting this tiny town? My dad would have known if somebody big was coming, because there would be police protection. Plus, he would have told me, just to give me the heads up. Maybe it's a politician, or a movie star…_ But her musings didn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest. Her instincts were telling her she knew this person. She was sitting near the back at a table for one. She heard the bell jingle, signaling someone had opened the door. The restaurant was full of whispers as he came in. Bella stopped breathing and her heart was pounding in her ears.

There he was. Edward. His hair in all different directions, dressed in a fitted light blue button up shirt and dark jeans, standing in the doorway. He was frantically looking around the restaurant. Then, he made eye contact with Bella. All the noise around her died away, and she felt her eyes tear up. He started to quickly walk over to her, never averting his eyes. Bella shakily stood up as a tear rolled down her face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and grasped the back of her neck. "Bella…" He whispered as he brought his lips to hers.

Instinct immediately took over as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned as their lips opened up to each other and their tongues intertwined. Bella's stomach was in knots as tingling heat spread through her entire body. Edward reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, their breathing heavy from their kiss. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose, kissed her cheek, and then whispered in her ear, "Come with me?"

* * *

**Host's note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiHEAcontest**

**Voting opens March 30, 2013 to April 13, 2013**


End file.
